Coffee Shops and Text Chats
by theglitteryone
Summary: A fluffy multi-chapter coffee shop AU. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

John walked anxiously into the coffee shop. He had a right to be nervous. It wasn't every day that he finally got to meet his best friend that he had been talking to online for the better part of his life. John was a twenty-one year old university student, who was studying at a nearby campus. He had a taste for movies (all of which he believed to be exceptional), and his favorite color was green. The other aforementioned male was a self- proclaimed coolkid going by the name of Dave Strider. Said male enjoyed rapping, dead things, and DJ'ing. An odd combination when he thought about it. And he thought about this character of odd combinations a lot.

Blinking to rid himself of the mind- clouding thoughts, he surveyed the coffee shop for the guy who fit his before- pixelated best friend's description of himself. However, no one really fit the description of "sicknasty coolkid badass", so he was going to have to go by the one defining feature he knew he would find. Said feature being the mirrored shades he had given Dave for his thirteenth birthday. However, he did not see the trademark shades anywhere. This would be a problem.

Refusing to let his admittedly buck- toothed smile waver, he headed up to the counter to order himself a drink. The lineup was not too long, which was surprising for Starbucks; but who was he to question it? It would give him more time to reflect, and also to puzzle upon why his best friend had not shown up yet. Was Dave nervous? No, he seemed completely fearless. Had he forgotten? Well, that was a possibility, but it was still quite unlikely. They had been talking about this for a good week, and had finally worked it in with both their schedules. Dave was taking film classes at the local community college, so he had lots of work as well. Damn, where was Rose when you needed her?

John snapped out of his reverie to purchase his drink from the cashier behind the counter. Unsure of how to proceed, he ordered a black coffee for Dave as well. He took the drinks as they were handed to him and went back to sit at a table. What could Dave possibly be doing that could be more important that hanging out with his longtime best friend? He stared forlornly at the other customers and took a melancholy sip of his mocha. However, he did not see the platinum blond, shades- sporting filmmaker creep up behind him to tap him on his shoulder.

"Hey, Egbert," came the voice cool, unperturbed voice.

"Dave?" John queried as he turned around in his seat. And with that, the epic tale of Strider and Egbert began.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Egbert" Dave said through a smirk. He pulled out the wooden chair opposite to John and sat down at the wooden table. "Thanks for the coffee" he said somewhat sarcastically, tilting his head toward the swiftly cooling beverage already on the table, setting his already purchased one down beside it. John had to smile. John was extraordinarily similar to how Dave had imagined him during their almost daily chats on Pesterchum, an online messaging service. Then again, they had described themselves to each other so they would know how to find the other person when they met up finally. Same described messy black hair, same thick- framed glasses. Some things Dave had obviously never gotten the chance to see, he was currently appreciating. For example, John's bright blue eyes, his adorable smile, he way his cheeks were slightly flustered from the surprise and those were not appropriate thoughts to be having about your best friend, he reminded himself. However, it was his mind. He could think whatever he wanted about his new best friend. He turned his focus to John's lips. Soft and pink and very kissable looking. Also, they were moving. Oh shit. Focus, Strider.

"Dave? Dave? You in there, man" John grinned lopsidedly and tapped the table as if the sound would awaken Dave from his admiration coma. Dave shook his head slightly to rid himself of the mind- clouding thoughts.

"Woah," he began, "sorry dude. Must have dozed off for a second there. Can't catch a break with these photography classes. I'm like a tranquilized sloth or some shit."

John giggled, which gave Dave hope. Maybe he had a chance after all. It was pretty sad, him already having a major crush on John and all. Did he care though? Not particularly. He took another thoughtful sip of his obviously ironic chai latte.

They began to converse about many different things, not stopping to catch a breath. They had very different conversation styles, but they seemed to blend well together. John was enthusiastic and somewhat loud. He would make his opinion known, even on the most inane of things, however, he knew when to let Dave talk. Dave understood full well that he was prone to the so- called "word vomit", which only really flared up when he was nervous, so of course he was rambling mile a minute when talking to John. However, when Dave began to veer off course, John would bring him back with yet another well- placed (and often hilarious) statement; which would bring them to their next topic. It was in this way that they were able to converse for the next two hours.

Finally after the two- and- a- bit hours had passed, the cashiers began giving them evil looks, and John suggested that it was time to go. Grudgingly, Dave agreed. They stood up, adjusting their t-shirts and grabbing their coffee cups. They threw the cups into the trash and then made their way outside. They stood there for a couple of seconds, John blushing awkwardly and Dave trying to decide what to do. Dave knew that he had to make a move pretty fast. John was about to leave. Why was he so nervous? John opened his mouth and was going to say goodbye. But not before Dave closed his eyes and pressed his lips to John's.


End file.
